ItzJerz
ItzJerz is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 52 (Top Movie Star) and is currently on the second page of the High Scores. Her old account, "Jerseyhotmess," was level 24 before it was banned. About Yuli, ItzJerz, or better known as Jersey is mostly known for her kindness that she spreads to people's walls and the gifts that she gifts to nearly all supporters that are noticed. She is known for greeting top supporters and hosting many contests on MSP. She is one of the few famous moviestars on MSP to make her own videos on YouTube about her fans and parties she throws. Jerz is called out by many people claiming that ItzJerz is a bully, though no proof has been found or even documented. She was accused of copying Vivi Giovanni by using freckles on her old account, which was just the start of a feud between the two. Jersey's Promise In the very beginning, Jersey started with one of her best friends, Daniela, when they first discovered MSP. Daniela soon then took her life on December 29th, 2012 because of online bullying towards herself. Jersey has stated that at her best friend's funeral, she promised her that she would "change all the online bullying and not let anyone else do what you did." Jersey still holds on to that promise to this very day and says that this is the only reason she still plays MSP. All this information is included in one of Jersey's artbooks on her normal account ItzJerz and her old ArtBook on Jerseyhotmess which can still be seen if you scroll down a little on the highscores of past ArtBooks. Rivalry Jersey's Jewels are known to have an ongoing feud with Pumpchkin and her porters. Although neither Jersey or Pump have displayed public hate towards one another, messages and wall comments made by both of the girl's supporters and close friends have been seen. The tension is never ending between the two groups and Porters are encouraged to not add Jewels seeing them as a threat or bully. Even though the ongoing feud is never ending between their supporters, Jersey has been seen spreading nice messages to almost everyone on their walls including porters themselves, which they think of as a way taunting or trying to convert them to jewels. Banned Jersey's old account, Jerseyhotmess, was a level 24 when it happened. She was banned for language and bullying which, when re-joining, Jersey said was by one of her ex bestfriends, which was proven to be real when she posted a picture on Twitter. When she did, it was a shock to everyone. Porters rejoiced and celebrated, while Jewels were left sad and confused. However, while she was gone, people still were part of the group and kept "Jewel" on their status. A couple of days later, Jersey re-joined MSP with the username ItzJerz. When she re-joined, it wasn't surprising but still great news for Jewels and a disappointment some Porters. Some Porters were surprised that she joined back which made the bullying and hate towards her grow even larger than ever before. Trivia *She has a YouTube account which can be seen here *She tends to change her facial appearance when she's bored. *Her real name is Yuliana. *Her old account was Jerseyhotmess. *She has 5 accounts at the moment. ItzJerz, JerseyPie, >Tumblr Babe<, JerzeyKinz, and ItzJerz Counceling. *She is Jerseyhotmess in the Canadian MSP. *Her birthday is July 31st. *Although it says member since June 2013, the account was actually created on July 1st 2013. *Known offsite websites used are Twitter, Imvu and Tinychat. *She is a teenager in High school. *She often is called out by porters. *She has a promise to end online bullying. ItzJerz-Look01.png ItzJerz-Look02.png ItzJerz-Look03.png ItzJerz-Look04.png ItzJerz_Look05.png ItzJerz-Look06.png Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:US Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:Female Category:Level 53